1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer managing method, and more particularly to a computer managing method used in a blade server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in technology, using personal computers in the processing of business has become a mainstream trend in business operation. In general, most computer servo workstations have a system manager in charge of the maintenance and control of multiple computer server systems and networks of a computer servo workstation. The technology of blade server is an existing technology for clustering the computing cores of multiple computer server systems of a computer servo workstation, so that the system manager can maintain and control multiple computer server systems clustered together with one set of user I/O interface devices. However, to perform system maintenance and parameter setting on various computer systems manually is an extremely inefficient way of managing computer systems of a business. Therefore, how to provide a convenient and efficient method for managing the blade server of a computer servo workstation has become an imminent task for the industries.